Ultraman Orb
is the 28th entry in the Ultra series, and was created to celebrate the 50th anniversary of Ultraman and the 20th anniversary of Ultraman Tiga. It began airing on July 9, 2016 and this series is not be part of New Ultraman Retsuden and because of that, it airs on Saturdays instead of Tuesdays. It is the first show since Ultraman Mebius to air on Saturdays. It is Chapter 6 of the Ultraman Orb Chronicle. Synopsis Naomi Yumeno has had the same strange dream since she was young: visions of a shining giant of light battling a giant monster. With her interest sparked by those dreams, she starts the paranormal phenomena tracking website called "Something Search People" with her friends Jetta Hayami and Shin Matsudo. One day the trio are on the tail of a unidentified mysterious animal suspected of causing strange meteorological activity. They ignore the warnings of Naomi's uncle Ittetsu Shibukawa, an officer with the special investigations team VTL, and head towards the center of the strange weather. There they suddenly encounter the Demon King Beast of wind, Maga-Basser! Naomi is blasted by the vicious winds but rescued by the vagabond, Gai Kurenai (Hideo Ishiguro). By using his Orb Ring to read the power of two previous Ultras, Gai is able to Fusion Up into a warrior of light from a distant galaxy, Ultraman Orb! And thus the curtain rises on a series of intense battles between Ultraman Orb and the Demon King Beasts, while behind the scenes, the mysterious Juggler takes hold of his Dark Ring while smiling sinisterly... Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study is a segment at the end of the show where Gai will feature the Ultra Fusion Card and Kaiju Card of the week. Characters Protagonist *Gai Kurenai SSP *Naomi Yumeno *Jetta Hayami *Shin Matsudo VTL *Ittetsu Shibukawa Antagonists *Jugglus Juggler *Planet Invasion Union **Alien Mefilas Don Nostra **Alien Metron Tarude **Alien Nackle Nagus **Alien Zetton Maddock Others *Natasha Romanová *Princess Tamayura *Haruka Kirishima *Genzaburo Tomatsu *Keiko Yumeno *Soichi Kofune *Tetsuko Shibukawa *Yoko Ultra Warriors *Ultraman Orb Kaiju and Seijin King Demon Beasts *Magatanothor (Offscreen) *Maga-Zetton *Maga-Basser *Maga-Grand King *Maga-Jappa *Maga-Pandon *Maga-Orochi **Magata no Orochi *Zeppandon Good *Ragon *Alien Babarue Babaryu *Maya *Black Directive Evil *Hyper Zetton Deathscythe **Hyper Zetton Deathscythe (Reserver) *Aribunta *Hoe *Cherubim *Black King *Alien Zelan *Alien Shaplay *Bemular (Empowered) *Renki (Crimson Lotus Knight) *Nova Neutral *Gubila *Telesdon *Galactron *Alien Pitt Myu *Dada *Demaaga *Gomess Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : Staff *Directed by: Kiyotaka Taguchi (Main Director), Yuichi Abe, Ryuichi Ichino, Suguru Tomita, Masayoshi Takesue. *Series Screenwriter: . *Written By: Takao Nakano, Yuji Kobayashi, Sotaro Hayashi, Akio Miyoshi, Hirotoshi Kobayashi, Hisako Kurosawa, Junichiro Ashiki, Uiko Miura, Daiki Seto, Hiroki Uchida, Sachio Yanai. *Music Composer: Takao Konishi. Videos "Ultraman Orb" Sneak Preview!! "Ultraman Orb" the latest Special Trailer Movie!! 歴代ウルトラ戦士を“フュージョンアップ”！特撮ドラマ「ウルトラマンオーブ」製作発表会1-0 石黒英雄、「ウルトラマンオーブ」主演に「全力で挑む」 柳沢慎吾らキャストと登場！ 特撮ドラマ「ウルトラマンオーブ」製作発表会2 Hideo Ishiguro Ultraman Orb-0 「ウルトラマンオーブ」の主題歌は水木一郎！OP映像も公開 特撮ドラマ「ウルトラマンオーブ」製作発表会3 Ultraman Orb Ichirou Mizuki Gallery d1ebc4cf01211adec922e5b947775271.jpg 3aa57b920bcef422ae4a8131742d353d1468015744 full.jpg OrbSeriesPoster.jpg Orb_Bu_ray.jpeg|A Blu Ray release of the first half of the series. (Episode 1-13) 71m3YZ4rPnL._SL1000_.jpg|Cover on the Blu Ray release for the second half (Episode 14-25) Orb logo en.png References id:Ultraman Orb (seri) ms:Ultraman Orb